


【瑜昉】吃草莓

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz
Summary: PWP





	【瑜昉】吃草莓

1

黄景瑜让家里人从丹东寄了点儿草莓到北京。

尹昉收到了两盒从丹东寄来的草莓。

草莓的品相上佳，一看就是家里给备的。

剧组其他演员看到了，问：“家里寄的？幸福啊。”

尹昉笑了笑：“对啊。”说罢抬手摸了把遮掩在厚重棉服下的后颈。

对方只当是他一贯的害羞，开了两句玩笑就走了。

尹昉尽全力控制的表情这才出现了一点儿破绽，帽子下的耳朵尖儿红到像要滴血。

这一切拜黄景瑜所赐。

2

两天前，他俩抽空约了个会。

照常是窝在家里看电影，尹昉最近赶戏累得厉害，也不想做饭，黄景瑜懒得洗碗，从外面打包了一堆吃的回来。

倒也是配合默契了。

投影仪是昏暗房间里唯一的光源，电影不到一个小时，尹昉挨不住了，长期缺觉工作让他昏昏欲睡，第一次在看电影的过程中睡得比男朋友快。

特意挑的他喜欢的片子。电影是色调柔和的文艺片，大量的空镜，投射在现实空间里成了催眠的利器。

黄景瑜不想让他这么顺利地睡着。

他低下头去咬他耳朵，室内暖气和身边恋人的气息共同发挥作用，尹昉的耳尖是醉酒上头的颜色。

“唔……别闹。”他推黄景瑜。

自然是没用。

黄景瑜再次搂过他，一只手没闲着，打算脱了碍事的家居服。嘴里还不忘哄他：“你睡你的。”

尹昉鼻腔里哼哼了一声。

黄景瑜知道他在说：鬼才信你。

只是这声音和撒娇无异，加速卷走他的理智。既然默契到如此地步，那还装什么？心疼他累是真，想和他亲密无间也是真。

从正襟危坐到抵死缠绵不过分秒之间的事儿。

尹昉被压在沙发上，一丝不挂，连日来昏天黑地拍戏，加上角色的需要，瘦得愈显单薄，肩胛骨突出，在欲望的冲击下像两片颤栗的翼，和依旧饱满的臀形成鲜明的对比，楚楚可怜又充满色气。

黄景瑜只能从尹昉的身体里发现自己的神经末梢细腻到可以体验到每一丝感官变化的快感。

那根多年以来因为混迹于名利场而形成的理性的弦在尹昉身上从来不起作用。

他唯一的理智只在于贯穿身下肉体时准确地触及那个点，他捞起尹昉的腰和自己下身贴得更紧，把他的腿摆得更开，上半身支撑在沙发靠背上。

柔软的沙发在重力作用下进一步下陷，两具肉体纠缠的程度加深，黄景瑜的欲望嵌在尹昉身体里，搅得他快要承受不住却也欲罢不能。

一时间室内只有肉体冲撞的声音。

从黄景瑜的视角看过去，尹昉身体白皙里泛着红，在那几颗痣的点缀下像极了一颗香甜诱人的草莓。

草莓说出来的话也是甜腻的味道：“景瑜……我不行了……”

他却是不让身下人畅快地释放:“乖，再等等，我俩一块儿。”

加速冲刺的过程中不忘再在尹昉后颈上种下几颗草莓。

他边干着尹昉一边在他耳边断断续续说着荤话：

“昉儿，你知不知道你现在像什么？”

“你像丹东的草莓。”

“又甜又香。”

尹昉反手回去试图捂住他的嘴，却只是被扣住了手腕，再慢慢和作恶的人十指相交，把沙发的表层压出令人遐想的痕迹。

黄景瑜又放缓了速度，最终是不舍得再折磨眼角已经挂着泪的尹昉，让他先射了出来。

尹昉快要在这场情事中失去意识。他不记得黄景瑜什么时候放过他的，只记得昏昏沉沉之间帮他清理干净，又回到了床上。

电影是几时结束的更是无人知晓，观影人之一早已因为过度的体力消耗而昏睡在恋人怀里。

黄景瑜看了尹昉一会儿，拿过一旁的手机给家里人发了条消息，嘴里轻声念叨着什么:

“确实到了吃草莓的季节了。”


End file.
